


The most stupid thing I've ever done.

by rxdleader



Category: D.N. Angel, Original Work-Sort of, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/M, technically its own thing but i wouldnt trust past me, too many OC's mahn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. I really am, This was Akio's idea, it's probably better than I make it seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most stupid thing I've ever done.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akio from IRL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akio+from+IRL).



> oh my god what am i doing i shouldn't be doing this auuggghhh~!  
> terrible rip-off is terrible. i hope you're happy akio, because i am miserable.
> 
> Also, if you can spot any references, you win a cookie.

== > Enter name.

Your name is Silvers Haruka, you are 16 years old your hair is is brown and reaches your mid-back though you prefer it be in a ponytail. Your eyes are deep blue covered by your round glasses.

Today just happens to be the first day of school, something you’ve been dreading for the last week. It is your first day of high school, you are the lowest of the low and all the upperclassmen hate your guts. Mostly because you are a freshman, thats all.

You were almost late this morning due to your younger brother Kiyo, his hair is a bright shade of orange, ever since your mother left you’d have to take care of him, he is 15 but still needs to be walked to school. Wonderful.

You got to pick your seat when you got to class, you didn’t know anybody around you so you absent-mindedly drew some characters from a web-comic you read, this character is dead though. Once the bell rings the teacher instructs you all to introduce yourself. Somebody decided to make a comment on how you looked like a fluffy poodle, hence your new nickname; Fluffy. 

You didn’t even get your name out yet, great.

The boy behind you however piques your interest.

== > Stare at the interesting boy.

You are now staring at him, his hair is a deep shade of onyx that stuck up in multiple directions, and his eyes were an indigo colour. Shit. He noticed you were staring.

“May I help you” he glared at you. Scary.

“No I’m fine” you reply glancing around the room, everyones watching. 

“You were staring at me” he rolled his eyes.

“Your eyes are an interesting colour” you smirk at him.

He snorted “I get that alot, it’s from my dad”

With that you turn back around.  
When you come in the next day, his hair is dyed green. What.

He apparently does that every day. A new day, a new colour, mondays are always black though, you notice.

After three weeks you confront him about it, his hair is blue today, must be wednesday.  
“So you dye your hair to ward off aliens?” you're only guessing, but it feels like the right question.

“Took you long enough” he sighs, what?

“What’re you talking about?” you question, he’s so weird.

“You’re the first one to notice” he then looks up at you “Have we.... Met before?” 

You raise an eyebrow “No, I don’t think so”

The conversation is abruptly cut off by the teacher walking in.

You fell asleep somehow you only realized it when your head is being banged against a table. Dark is shouting something, he then drags you out of the room, by the time your head stops ringing you realize he’s talking about making some club. You also notice you're in a stairwell, and in the corner is your english friend Rie Dova. Theres a faint sound of girl-ish squealing coming from down the hall, so thats why he’s here.

“Fangirls again Rie?” you ask, your not too surprised, and apparently Dark is just noticing him now.

“Yeah” he stutters slightly before regaining his composure, when he speaks you can’t even hear an accent.

Rie is like a brother to you, you met him halfway through middle school and you’ve been friends ever since. He has extremely blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, he’s the shortest in your group. Dark is the tallest. You sigh and adjust your glasses “You really need to stop wearing your shirt open like that” 

“Don’t blame me” he shrugs “It’s hot in this school”

“This is the, what 9th school this month Rie?” you're like a brooding mother, you’re scolding him because his parents aren't here to do so, they’re still in England and he stays in an apartment by himself. How he managed that, you may never know.

“Hey Rie can join our club!” Dark yelled, finished with being ignored.

“What? No” you half-shout  
“I’m ok with joining you~” Rie smiles “It’ll give me something to do”

You sigh “Whatever, what does this stupid club do?” 

“Aliens” Dark says looking at you with doe eyes.

“As in, we look for them?” you eyebrow raised slightly.

“And supernatural stuff~” 

“Do we have a place to ‘club’ then?” you asked feigning interest.

“Yeah of course” Dark pouted slightly.

“We still need at least 5 members and a teacher to supervise” you replied flipping through your student handbook.

“Let me worry about that” the taller waved it off absent mindedly.

A cry of “RIE-CHA~AN” could be heard getting closer.

“Shit, they found me” Rie bolted out the door behind them.

“Wait a minute!” I chased after him, he wasn’t out here but there was no other way back in and you didn’t see him, there was a blonde girl though. She was... buttoning up her shirt. What.

She looked at you and smiled before coming over and sitting down with you. “Yes?”

“It’s me” she said.

“I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you” you smile nervously.

“It’s me!” she says again “Rie!”

“Rie is a boy” you blink.

“I’m hiding from fangirls” she said.

You tilt your head slightly.

She sighed and looked at you “Haru-nee, I’m a shape-shifter”

You blink again.

“I guess I have no choice” she said and turned back into a boy. 

You suddenly seem to forget what lungs are or how to oxygen.

“Haru-nee, are you ok?!” Rie asked.

== > Remember how to Oxygen.

You suddenly remember how to air.

“Rie-chan!” you exclaim.

“The one and only~” he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Alright so, where’s the cameras?” you chuckle nervously.

“I know you're freaking out but I’m not lying” he smiled sympathetically.

“Wh-why didn’t you tell me then?” you ask, sweating a little. You may need a towel.

“Because of Dark-san” he shrugs “He’s different”

“Different?” you tilt your head slightly.

“Yep” he nods “I can’t say much yet, but just trust me”

“I trust you” 

After about an hour the bell rings, it's time for your next class. Rie has fallen asleep so you gently shake him awake, place a leftover rice ball on his chest and stride quickly to class without turning back.

You finally got your assigned seats and you got an awesome one. Second from the back left corner right next the window, Goodbye Dark~.

Guess who’s sitting behind you.

“Hey Fluffy~”

== > Answer the kid that sits behind you.

You are now answering the kid that sits behind you.

“What” you sigh and walk to your locker.

“Can you do the paperwork for the club?” Dark asks as sweetly as possible. Yuck.

“I can’t, there’s nothing to put on the paper” you sigh again “We don’t even have a room for gogs sake”

“No room?” his head tilts cutely “C’mon I’ll show you~” 

He grabs your hand and drags you and Rie-which he grabbed on the way-towards the old building to a seemingly abandoned room. In the corner was a girl with short black hair and eyes not unlike Rie’s.

“Uhm, Where are we? Rie asked looking around.

“The old building, duh. Pay attention Rie” Dark rolls his eyes before continuing. “This rooms ours now, and this is Dante Yuuki, she’s our friend now, we’re having soft taco’s later~!”

“Alright then” you sight once more before sitting at the table, “Dante-san, do you have Pesterchum?”

“spacialSilence” she replies and then continues reading her book.

“Mine’s pariahSavant” you sigh, once again, you’re doing a lot of that today “Now what?”

“Well, first I’m going to tell you my chumhandle” Dark scoffs “thiefofNight. I’ll be right back”

He ran out of the room faster than I could blink. Rie then began speaking “Yuuki-san, you’re not human either right?”

What.

“That is correct” she placed her book down on the table next to her “I am an ‘alien’, I suppose”

What.

“We’ll talk later” Rie sighed “Dark is coming back”

Just as he said, Dark burst into the room with a girl with light brown hair with matching brown eyes covered by glasses, well hello.

“Dark what did you do?” you ask.

“Everyone I would like you to meet Lita Child!” Dark exclaimed “She’ll be joining us” he glared at her “Right?”

“Y-yes” she stuttered “Bu-but where am I? I have a calligraphy club meeting to get to” 

“Quit that” the taller waved “We’ll take up most of your  
time”

After sorting out the minor details of the newly formed club, the club finally received a name, albeit a stupid name, but it would work for now ‘The Saving Our World By Overloading It With Fun, Excitement and Dark Niwa Brigade’. 

This would be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god that took way longer than expected, it’s like, 6 pages and i completely revamped this story, i have no idea when it’ll be updated because in my opinion this is a terrible story. but akio seems to think otherwise, i hope you're happy kid, because i’m certainly not.


End file.
